1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for drawing together two generally axially spaced apart pipes, whereby the two ends can then be joined in a hostile environment, for example, as in underwater or sub-sea locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When installing a pipeline on the sub-sea floor, it is often desirable to connect such sub-sea pipeline with a pipeline riser that extends upwardly on a drilling platform or the like. However, it is very difficult, time consuming, and expensive to effect a pipeline connection with a riser pipe in a sub-sea location because of the depth of the water, the wave action, poor visibility and the like. Heretofore, no fully satisfactory solution has been provided for making such an underwater connection and thereafter easily withdrawing the connection means with a minimum of effort.